Repeater boxes are known in which the sealed enclosure is constituted by a tank having a cover which closes hermetically thereon. Inside there is a frame with slots for individually housing the repeaters. Electrical connections are provided by means of a stub cable entering the the tank by means of a tube provided with a stuffing-box and sometimes buried in pitch. Inside the tank the stub cable leads to conventional multi-pin connectors which are plugged onto those portions of the individual repeater housings which project from the frame. Such boxes require considerable factory wiring, since it is not practical to wire conventional multi-pin connectors to the end of a cable on site.
Repeater boxes are also known which are capable of being wired on site if necessary. Such boxes comprise a tank with a hermetically closing cover, both of which are fixed on a connection chamber. The tank houses a frame comprising a mother board having rows of connectors onto which the individual repeater casings are plugged. Electrical connections are provided by metal inserts mounted through glass beads and passing through a sealing barrier which separates the connection chamber from the inside of the tank, with one set of wiring connecting the metal inserts to the mother board connectors and with an second set of wiring connecting the metal inserts to the conductors of a stub cable which enters into the connection chamber via a stuffing-box arrangement to provide sealing. The drawback of such boxes is that they require a considerable amount of wiring since each link comprises several connections.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a box for repeaters in which the wiring is simplified and can be carried out on site, the box being directly connectable to the end of a cable.
Such boxes are also of simple design providing good sealing and good accessibility to the equipment enclosed therein.